


Clubs and Flag-sticks

by Johnlockedness



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short drabble, written years ago :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clubs and Flag-sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble, written years ago :)

Sam gave the ball a forceful hit as he swung his club against it, which made the ball fly through the air. Sam was quite new with this game; he had never played it when he was younger. Obviously only the gentle-hobbits were familiar with the game. Which by the way didn’t mean he was a bad player, in fact, he picked up the arts of golf really fast. He slowly dropped his club as the little white ball landed near the flag-stick on the green; it wasn’t bigger than the smallest dot.

Frodo gasped and Merry clapped his hands enthusiastic, Sam proudly looked their way.  
“Wow, that’s very good Sam!” Frodo said smiling, “I’m impressed.”

At that Fatty frowned at him. “Oi Frodo! We’re the team-mates, remember?” Frodo didn’t answer him; he gave Sam one of his secret smiles and patted Sam’s back instead. Fatty rolled his eyes and Merry all but chuckled.

“All right,” he said at last. “Whose turn is it?”


End file.
